Plushies
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Mews find out Pai's dirty little secret. What's next? Read and find out.


**Plushies**

Pai was attacking Tokyo alone today. He had confined both Taruto and Kisshu to the ship for sneaking out and playing with the Mews. Little did he know, they had told the Mews a VERY interesting bit of information.

Unaware of this, Pai sent out a Chimera Anima, and told it to start destroying the area. Not even fifteen minutes, the Mews ran up, and Ichigo did her usual motto thing. Pai noticed that she was smirking like Kisshu, however, and got a bit worried- not that he showed it.

He ordered his Chimera to attack, but to his surprise, Ichigo said to Mint and Zakuro, "You two defeat the Chimera, we'll have some 'fun' with Pai."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mew Ichigo?" Pai asked warily. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his Chimera was getting creamed, but he was far more worried about Ichigo's idea of 'fun'.

"Hey Pai-oniichan, wanna know what Pudding has in her pocket?" Pudding asked.

"Some new weapon?" Pai asked.

"You could say that," Ichigo said. "Pudding, have at it."

Pudding took something out of her pocket, and flung it at Pai. He caught it, and looked at it. It was a Mew Lettuce plushy. Staring at it, he completely forgot he was fighting- at least until Ichigo and Pudding burst out laughing, as Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro came over to them.

"What just happened?" Mint asked. "Was that some kind of confusion thing?"

"Nope," Ichigo said, still giggling. "Pai apparently has a weakness for plushies. Pudding just threw him a Mew Lettuce plushy."

"PLUSHIES!?" Mint screamed. She burst out laughing as Lettuce giggled and Zakuro snickered.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Pai shouted.

"Taru-Taru and Kisshu-oniichan told us, so Pudding and Ichigo-oneechan decided to try it out in battle!" Pudding said.

"You are doomed," Pai said in monotone. "But Taruto and Kisshu will die first."

"I doubt that's going to happen," Ichigo said. "Bye, we're off to buy you some more plushies."

"Are you serious?" Pai asked. He meant to sound wary, but it came out as a bit eager. Ichigo snickered and said, "Better than the five hundred you stole. Ryou's a billionaire, if we tell him that's your weakness, he'll start buying plushies."

"What kind does Pai-oniichan want?" Pudding asked, snickering.

Before Pai could respond, Ichigo's pendant beeped and Ryou shouted, _"Why are you just standing there!?"_

"Pai's weakness is plushies, you can go find some for him," Ichigo said. Ryou started laughing hysterically, and Ichigo tapped her pendant, cutting him off. "See you soon, we'll have some nice plushies for you," Ichigo said. Pai snarled and teleported off, and Ichigo said to her team, "Let's go back, minna."

_**Back on the Cyniclons' ship: **_As soon as Pai landed, he heard Taruto shout, "Kisshu! He's back, run for your life!"

Pai teleported to the sound of Taruto's shouting, and ended up in Taruto's room. He heard faint teleportation outside, suggesting Kisshu had run for it. Pai turned back to Taruto, only to find him gone. "TARUTO! Get out here!" Pai shouted.

A noise at his feet made him look down, and he saw a puppy plushy being carefully poked out from under the bed with a stick.

"Bribing me won't work, Taruto," Pai said in monotone. He heard a squeak and teleportation, and sighed. Then he picked up the puppy plushy, and brought it to his room. After putting it away, he concentrated, but couldn't find either Kisshu or Taruto. _Great…. now it will take me all day to find them and beat them up, _he thought.

_**Meanwhile, on Earth, with Ichigo: **_Ichigo came home to an empty house, sighed, and went upstairs. As she came into her room, she heard what sounded like a sneeze from under the bed, and, puzzled, looked under the bed.

To her shock, Kisshu was under her bed, and he held a finger to his lips. Ichigo sighed and asked, "Did Pai try to beat you up?"

"Taruto warned me, but this is the only safe place anywhere," Kisshu said. "Pai's afraid of your room!"

Ichigo fell over laughing. "Is it too girly for him?" she asked.

"No, it's too pink," Kisshu said. "I don't mind, but he looked in here ONCE, and passed out. When I woke him up, he screamed something about 'pink doom', and spent the night under his bed. He's a complete lunatic."

Ichigo was laughing too hard to speak as Kisshu came out from under her bed cautiously. Her cell phone rang two seconds later, and he immediately went back under the bed as Ichigo attempted to calm down, and answered. As soon as she picked up, she heard, _"WHY THE __**HELL **__IS KISSHU UNDER YOUR BED!?"_

"Hi Ryou," Ichigo said. "Apparently Pai has another weakness."

"_What is it?" _Ryou asked.

"My room, it's apparently too pink for him," Ichigo said. "Kisshu claims that my room is the ONLY place he's safe from Pai's wrath, so since I don't think I can get him out, I'll just let him stay till he gets over his paranoia."

"It's NOT paranoia, Pai's gonna kill me!" Kisshu said.

Ryou sighed. _"Fine, but if he does anything, you know who to call," _he said, and hung up.

"Should I invite Taruto over?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll just see if he's still alive," Kisshu said. A minute later, he said, "He's on his way."

Taruto teleported in two minutes later, just as Ichigo's cell phone rang again. She looked at the caller ID, picked up, and asked, "How the HELL did you get my number?"

"_Where are Kisshu and Taruto? They're going DOWN when I find them," _Pai said.

"I haven't seen them, go check the sakura tree in Inohara Park," Ichigo said. "Kisshu likes it there."

"_If you're lying, I'll take you down too," _Pai said, and hung up.

"Okay, which one of you gave Pai my number?" Ichigo asked.

"Neither of us; I think he got it from looking at Lettuce's phone," Kisshu said.

"Great…" Ichigo said. "Taruto, you can have the bed in the guest room to hide under, k?"

"See ya," Taruto said. "Thanks." He floated across the hall, then asked, "Uh, which one is the guest room?"

"The green one," Ichigo said. A minute later she heard a door close.

Sitting down on the bed, she asked, "So why'd you tell us that stuff if Pai's reaction was this scary?"

"We wanted to see the looks on your faces," Kisshu said. "Um… why is it dusty down here?"

"I haven't cleaned in a while, since I don't normally go under my bed," Ichigo said. "How bad is it?"

"I think there's dust in my hair," Kisshu said.

"Why don't you come out?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai might find me," Kisshu said.

"So how long are you going to be down there?" Ichigo asked.

"Depends, will you protect me if Pai comes here?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh, fine, since it's technically my fault he found out," Ichigo said. "NOW are you coming out?"

"Fine…." Kisshu said. He crawled out from under the bed, and Ichigo winced.

"I really should have cleaned a while back," she said. "Kisshu, you're coated in dust." She went to him and started brushing him off.

A while later, she had gotten most of the dust off, and all that was left was the dust in Kisshu's hair. "Wait here, I'll go get a hairbrush," Ichigo said.

She went to the bathroom, and got a hairbrush, then went back to her room, and said, "Take out your hairties, k?"

Kisshu did so, and Ichigo started brushing the dust out of his hair. "You've got really soft hair," she told him as she finished.

"Mm…" Kisshu said.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"People playing with my hair makes me sleepy," Kisshu said.

"Same here," Ichigo said. "Do you want to go to sleep for a while?"

"Can you stay?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took off his boots and sleepily climbed onto Ichigo's bed. She sat down with him, and started stroking his hair as he fell asleep.

**Cute, right? In case you're wondering about Pai, he's currently searching Tokyo, but because he has no common sense and a fear of Ichigo's pink room, he hasn't looked there yet. And Taruto's under the bed in the guest room. Hope you like this, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
